Tentang masalah kecil
by amerta rosella
Summary: "Jadi? kau menyesal lari pagi denganku?" yang membuat Sasuke menyesal adalah peliharaan baru Sakura yang merepotkan. for my beloved friend, emerallized onyxta.


Minggu pagi di Shibuya selalu dipadati dengan beragam aktivitas. Suasana sejuk musim panas di sebuah komplek perumahan, diisi dengan orang-orang yang memutuskan untuk lari pagi atau hanya sekedar mencari udara segar di tengah kepadatan aktivitas kota yang tak pernah tidur.

Sakura terlihat sibuk dengan anjing kecil yang memiliki ras _bulldog _berwarna putih susu dalam gendongannya, sedangkan Sasuke yang berdiri sebelahnya mengembuskan napas jengah, ia merasa terabaikan. Seolah-olah menjadi penonton yang menyaksikan pertunjukan opera sabun antara tuan putri dan boneka kesayangannya. Harusnya jadwal pagi hari mereka diisi dengan _jogging_, tapi entah mengapa kali ini Sakura ngotot untuk membawa anak anjing barunya, hasil oleh-oleh dari kedua orang tuanya kala mereka baru pulang dari Skotlandia minggu lalu.

Sudah seperti itu, Sakura menolak untuk merantai anak anjing yang baru berusia dua bulannya, memutuskan untuk menggendongnya saja tanpa tahu jika anak anjing tetaplah seperti anak-anak pada umumnya, nakal dan selalu ingin tahu banyak hal, membuat beberapa kali—tak terhitung—Cherry –anjingnya—meminta untuk dilepaskan, tentunya Sakura tidak mengizinkan karena ia takut Cherry hilang dan menurut Sakura anjingnya masih sangat kecil. Itulah sebabnya, Sasuke merasa sangat terabaikan, perhatian Sakura sepenuhnya terarah untuk Cherry—nama yang begitu imut hingga Sasuke tidak habis pikir mengapa anjing berwajah menakutkan itu dinamai semanis demikian.

"Lepaskan saja Cherry, Sakura," Sasuke mengucapkan perkataan yang sedari tadi tertahan di kerongkongan, melihat Sakura yang kewalahan serta peluh menetes di dahi gadis-_nya _membuat Sasuke berasumsi demikian. Sakura menatapnya, sepasang manik hijau memberi tatapan jengkel.

"Tidak akan, aku tidak mau Cherry hilang!"

Sasuke menghela napas pelan, lari pagi yang menguras emosi tampaknya.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Story **_**© Me**

**Standard warning applied, totally AU. Dedicated for my beloved friend, emerallized onyxta **

**a SasuSaku Fanfiction—**

—**2013**

**Enjoy~~~**

* * *

Tapi ia harus mengambil penyelesaian, "Hari semakin siang, kita sama saja tidak lari pagi," Sasuke mengeluh. Merasa ia hanya membuang waktu paginya sia-sia. Dia memang terbiasa _jogging _dengan Sakura kala hari _weekend _tiba, sebagai mahasiswa tingkat akhir kesibukannya akan skripsi membuatnya butuh udara segar—hanya saja berjalan mengitari komplek dengan Sakura yang terfokus akan peliharaannya benar-benar membuat Sasuke memerlukan lebih banyak _stock _kesabaran.

"Jadi? Kau menyesal lari pagi denganku?" Kesimpulan Sakura membuat mereka sama-sama bertatapan, Cherry yang berada dalam gendongan Sakura mendadak diam tapi kemudian gelisah, merasakan hawa tak enak mengguar dari pemiliknya, "atau karena aku membawa Cherry? Kenapa tidak bilang dari awal? Tahu seperti itu kau tak usah menemaniku jalan-jalan pagi!" suara Sakura meninggi, wajahnya memerah karena emosi.

Sasuke tak mengeluarkan ekspresi yang berarti selain wajahnya yang seakan memakai topeng tebal khas Uchiha, datar—sepertinya Sakura s_ensitive _hari ini, itu berarti tamu bulanannya sedang berkunjung, Sasuke tahu itu.

"Jangan memperbesar masalah, Sakura," Sasuke memasukan kedua tangannya dalam saku celana panjang yang dikenakannya, membuang tatapan dari sepasang lingkar hijau dan memilih menatap penjual es krim keliling yang berada di pinggir jalan, lengkap dengan anak-anak kecil mengelilingi, meminta agar si penjual memberikan cepat es krim untuk mereka sembari menyodorkan uang, merasa tidak perlu repot-repot mengantre, seharusnya budaya tertib sudah diajarkan sejak dini.

"Kau menyebalkan!" Sasuke tahu, Sakura yang tengah datang bulan adalah sebuah bencana, dia sudah mengenal gadis itu sejak kecil, memutuskan untuk menjadikan Sakura sebagai kekasihnya saat acara perpisahan sekolah menengah atas beberapa tahun lalu—jadi hal seperti ini nampak biasa menurut Uchiha Sasuke, hanya saja ia tak bisa untuk tampak terbiasa.

"Hn." Balasan singkat itu ternyata membuat efek dalam bagi Sakura, melalui ekor matanya, Sasuke melihat sepasang mata yang berkaca-kaca menatap ke arahnya, terlalu mendramatisir memang. Tapi Sakura akan menangis, karena hal sepele semacam ini, dan sayangnya air mata Sakura adalah kelemahan Sasuke. Anjing kecil dalam dekapan Sakura memberikan tatapan seolah-olah bertanya-tanya dengan kedua bola mata cokelat gelap yang menatap lurus pada pemiliknya, "jangan menangis—"

Sasuke belum menyelesaikan perkataannya karena Sakura menyelak, "Kau menyebalkan belakangan ini! Sibuk dengan skripsimu dan mengabaikanku, menjadikanku sebagai nomor kesekian—bahkan hanya jalan-jalan pagi denganku saja kau memarahiku—"

"Saku—"

"Jangan disela bodoh! Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah memiliki Sakura-Sakura lainnya di luar sana? Aku benci padamu, kau menyebalkan!" Selalu saja, Sakura yang dalam keadaan biasa akan menjadi gadis normal dengan kepribadian tangguh berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat kala tamu bulanan datang—Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati, kenapa wanita harus selalu mendapatkan tamu setiap bulan? Menurutnya itu sangat menyusahkan.

"Bukan seperti itu." Sasuke baru saja akan menggenggam tangan Sakura, tapi gadis itu; dengan setetes air mata lolos di kedua belah pipinya berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sasuke, mempererat dekapannya pada Cherry. "Sakura, dengarkan aku!" Tapi Sakura sudah menyeberang jalan, menuju penjual es krim dengan maksud membeli satu agar mendinginkan hatinya yang terasa panas, masa bodoh pada Uchiha Sasuke yang sejak dari awal terlihat tidak menyukai peliharaan barunya.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya, menghilangkan kepenatan di sana—oke, Uchiha harus tetap keren, mengusap wajah bukan membuatnya terlihat keren, malah seperti orang yang frustrasi—_whatever_. Ia sedikit berlari menghampiri Sakura, perempuan itu terlihat berebut bersama anak-anak kecil namun senyumnya menyungging anggun. Tidak terlihat seperti Sakura yang tadi, ah gadis itu memang mudah berubah-ubah _mood_.

"Sakura …." Sakura yang sudah tahu bahwa itu suara Sasuke hanya berpura-pura tidak mendengarkannya, ia menyibukan diri dengan bersendau gurau bersama anak-anak kecil itu, mereka memuji peliharaan Sakura yang katanya imut. Dasar anak kecil, pikir Sasuke, "jika kau marah padaku hanya karena hal-hal kecil seperti itu, kau tidak akan tahu bahwa hal-hal kecil tak selamanya dianggap kecil, permasa—" sebelum pria Uchiha itu melanjutkan, Sakura memotongnya tanpa dengan mata yang memandang jengkel. Gadis Haruno itu tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah pria yang pintar.

"Oke, itu hanya masalah kecil menurutmu, tapi tetap saja membuatku sebal!" gerutu Sakura, Cherry dalam dekapannya terlihat menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Sakura—Sasuke menatap anjing itu sinis, meskipun anjing Sakura berkelamin perempuan tetap saja ia tidak rela bagian yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya lebih dulu dinikmati peliharaan Sakura.

"Kau cantik jika marah-marah seperti ini," Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai, padahal dalam hatinya pria itu meringis karena bisa-bisanya berkata seperti itu di tempat umum seperti ini, mereka terlalu mencolok mata—membuat wajah Sakura merona, Sasuke juga sebenarnya merona, namun bukan Uchiha jika tak bisa menyembunyikannya, "Sakura-_ku_."

"Sasuke-_kun_!" seemosi-emosinya Sakura padanya, Sasuke tahu perempuan itu akan melumer seperti lelehan cokelat bila digoda—terlebih oleh pria sejenis dirinya yang irit dalam pembendaharaan kata.

"Apa sayang?" matanya mengerling—Sakura bersumpah ia melihat senyum kemenangan di wajah tampan itu, "—cintaku, jadi maa—"

"Aku memaafkanmu!" perdebatan ditutup. Sakura yakin wajahnya bisa semerah kepiting rebus jika Sasuke melanjutkan rayuannya, Sakura senang sih dirayu—tapi tidak di tempat umum juga. Sasuke terbahak dalam hati, Uchiha memang bisa menang dengan mudah, "tapi jangan menyalahkan Cherry seperti tadi,"

"_Anything for you_."

.

.

.

.

.

_**FIN**_

.

.

.

.

**A**uthor's **n**ote:

ini termasuk fluff kan? Nandaaa oh Nanda, aku bikin fluff untukmu karena suasana hatiku lagi seneng, rencananya mau hiatus panjang soalnya lagi webe parah, tapi nggak jadi x"""D inget masih punya tunggakan ff dan event BTC III /desh/ maaf kalo banyak kekurangan, ini untukmu my beloved friends x"""D.

Agnes, 14062013, Bekasi.


End file.
